Les aventures D'Atem Lupin
by Kaleiya
Summary: Croisement entre yugioh et arsène lupin . 1 : vive le duc ! vive Mlle Windscar ! vive Bakunimard et surtout....VIVE LUPIN !


Me revoilà avec un cross-over original : YU-GI-OH! le célèbre manga et Arsène Lupin le célèbre gentleman-cambrioleur du début du 20ème siècle !

Atem devient **Atem Lupin**

Bakura devient **Bakunimard **en l'honneur de l'inspecteur Ganimard

Valon devient **Valon Sholmès**

je suis assez fan du personnage d'Arsène Lupin et je vous parlerais peut-etre plus amplement de celui-ci !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Les aventures D'Atem Lupin**

**1**

Au château du duc Duke Delavenue, une réception était donnée en l'honneur de son futur mariage avec Sérénity Winscar, future héritiaire d'une grande fortune . A cette réception se trouvait Lady Théa Gardon, le comte Van Shroder, d'autres personnes de haut rang, ainsi que l'inspecteur Bakunimard et les sergeant Joseph Dutreuil et Tristan Folenfant dont la présence s'expliquait par une lettre du fameux gentleman-cambrioleur, Atem Lupin :

_Monsieur le duc,_

_Il y a dans votre demeure un Velasquez du meilleur gout ainsi qu'un magnifique fauteuil style Louis XV qui me plaisent infiniment ainsi qu'un superbe Rembrant dont je ne saurai me passer ._

_Je vous prierai de les faire emballer et de les apporter a la gare de Batignolles quai 36 a mon nom avant six jours sinon je me verrai forcé de procéder moi-meme a leur déménagement la nuit de votre petite réception privée et de vous soulager de quelques bibelots supplémentaires ._

_Pardonnez le petit dérangement que je vous cause, et accepter l'expression de mes salutations distinguées ._

_Atem Lupin_

_PS : Veuillez ne pas joindre le petit Watteau car son authenticité me paraît fort douteuse ._

N'ayant pas voulut se séparer de ses « bibelots », le duc a fait appel au célèbre Bakunimard et a meme fait demander le célèbre détective anglais, Valon Sholmès, pour etre sur que ce vaurien de Lupin finisse derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute !

Mlle Winscar, au fur et a mesure que la date du mariage approchait, semblait de moins en moins heureuse et Lady Gardon commenca sérieusement a s'en inquiéter .

.- Qu'avez vous donc très chère ? demanda la lady .

.- Oh !…C'est juste que…je me sens bien lasse voyez vous . répondit Mlle Winscar .

.- Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher tot cette nuit pour ne pas vous épuiser .

.- Non ! Je vais…

.- Bonsoir mesdames .

C'était Paul Sernine . Il salua les deux dames et Lady Gardon se laissa vite séduire par ce bel homme . Mlle Winscar s'éloigna un peu et, en regardant son poignet, elle s'apercut que son bracelet que lui avait offert son fiancé avait disparu . Elle regarda autour d'elle en se disant qu'il était tombé mais en regardant son amie lady Gardon, elle vit que le collier de perles qu'elle portait avait lui aussi disparu . Elle chercha de ses yeux Paul Sernine et le vit sortant de la salle de réception . Elle le suivit jusqu'au jardin . Elle se cacha derrière un arbuste et écouta la conversation qu'il avait avec deux hommes :

.- Tout est prêt Raphael ? Demanda Sernine .

.- D'après la famille Ishtar, oui ! répondit le dénommé Raphael .

.- Bien . De ton coté Alister ?

.- Le camion est prêt patron ! Il n'attend plus que d'etre chargé ! répondit le fameux Alister .

.- Parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à….

Sérénity fit craquer une branche sans le vouloir et signala sa présence aux trois hommes . Elle sortit de sa cachette et tenta de s'enfuir mais sa robe la genait pour courir et Sernine la rattrapa facilement . Il la plaqua contre lui en lui tenant la taille avec un bras et l'empechant de crier avec sa main libre .

.- Mlle Windscar, promettez moi de ne pas hurler et je ne vous ferai aucun mal ! lui dit-il .

Elle hocha la tete en signe d'affirmation . Il desserra son étreinte et enleva sa main de sa bouche . Raphael le rejoignit .

.- Patron !

.- Ca va aller Raphael ! Elle ne nous trahira point . Répondit Sernine en relachant la jeune fille .

Il sortit un bracelet en or de sa poche .

.- Je suppose que vous vouliez récupérez…

.- Non ! Gardez-le il me fait horreur ! fit Sérénity .

.- Venant d'une aussi charmante personne, je ne peux refuser ! Pardonnez ma grossièreté ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Atem Lupin, gentleman-cambrioleur .

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et se sentit bien plus tranquille qu'au début de la réception . Elle agrippa le bras du voleur .

.- Emmenez moi avec vous monsieur Lupin ! Je ne supporte plus ce duc ! Il m'aime, mon argent aussi, mais pas moi ! Sortez moi de cet enfer ! J'y mettrai le prix s'il le faut ! supplia t-elle .

.- Précisez donc . Dit Atem très intéressé .

.- Dans sa chambre, vous trouverez un coffre caché derrière un grand panneau en bois . Appuyez sur le coin en bas a gauche pour déclencher un mécanisme et l'ouvrir . Pour le coffre, la combinaison est inscrite à l'envers sur ce bracelet au cas où le duc l'oublierait . Le coffre contient une boite à l'intérieur de laquelle vous trouverez une vingtaine de diamants . Avec cette boite, un sac contenant environ un demi million de francs !

.- Tiens donc ! Cela explique pourquoi son coffre a la banque est vide et comment il achète ses tableaux !

.- Monsieur !

Il prit une carte de visite dans sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo, griffonna quelque chose au dos de la carte et la remit a la jeune fille .

.- Allez jusqu'à la grille . Vous y trouverez un camion ainsi que ma voiture . Donnez cette carte a Alister .

.- C'est tout ?

.- A moins que vous ne comptiez épouser le duc…

.- Ca jamais !

Lupin sourit et salua la jeune femme . Elle hésita et fit ce que le voleur lui avait dit de faire . Elle traversa l'allée et, comme il le lui avait dit, elle trouva le camion et la voiture une fois la grille passée . Près de la voiture, elle reconnut Alister grace a ses cheveux flamboyants . Il leva les yeux et elle lui tendit la carte . Il la prit et l'examina attentivement . Quelques secondes après, il sourit et dit :

.- Bienvenue dans la bande mademoiselle !

* * *

NB: Ceux qui connaissent Arsène Lupin doivent se douter qu'il y aura une petite amourette dans cette fic ! Il y aura aussi un crime pour info !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
